This is a training program for predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows in Immunology. It will be under the supervision of the Graduate Program Committee of the Department of Immunology. Dr. Kathryn Haskins, as Interim Chair of the Department of Immunology, is the Program Director. The Immunology Training Program unites Immunologists at three institutions: the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center (UCHSC), the Barbara Davis Center for Childhood Diabetes (BDC), and the National Jewish Center for Immunology and Respiratory Medicine (NJC). There are approximately 50 faculty members, 25 of which are listed as trainers in this application. Trainees will be able to conduct their research at any of the three locations. The program is unique in that the affiliated institutes have great strength in basic Cellular and Molecular Immunology, with the aggregate holding more than any single institution. We request support for six first-year pre-doctoral candidates for each year; this would provide 1-2 years of support for 30 students in the five- year period. We are able to attract some of the best Ph.D. candidates in the country and have a rigorous recruiting program. We also request support for five postdoctoral fellows for each year. Program members will fund candidates and fellows when they rotate off Training Grant support. The Program has available superb research facilities, its research is very well-funded, and the group is interactive in training and research to an exceptional degree. Although the Denver Immunologists have been training pre- and postdoctoral fellows for over 20 years, the formation of the Graduate Training Program and the new Department of Immunology have provided a strongly uniting influence, giving new vitality to our educational activity. This Training Program is the central focus of that vitality.